


Match Point

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [4]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>續前文。希望下一篇可以收尾～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Match Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840315) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



麥克最不想要的，就是當個反覆無常的人。幾個月前，當他對班、對總統說離開在任何狀況下都不是他的選擇時，他是認真的。可是陪伴做完產檢的利亞回家，送她進房休息之後，麥克在沙發上重重坐下，苦惱地嘆了口氣。

他和利亞在他初次陪著去產檢之後又再談過，看見那小小生命的心跳那刻所感受到的驚奇是他人生中一個嶄新的體驗，而喜悅之後那無比強烈的使命感，讓他瞬間明白了前些日子裡利亞的決定所為何來──這個生命值得一個更真誠的未來。

將她的手勾在臂彎裡，走在醫院長廊上，他們看來就像一對尋常的夫妻。

「妳是對的。」

「嗯？」

「我們之前談過的，這孩子出生之後的事。」

「喔。」應了一聲，利亞偏過頭望著麥克的臉，緩慢點了點頭。「所以你想明白了？」

「關於妳為什麼這麼決定的部分，大概明白了。」

「其他的呢？」

「……我很抱歉。」

聽著麥克低沉而歉疚的嗓音，利亞搖搖頭，反倒露出了微笑。

「我不會說沒關係，因為那就太虛偽了，不過，我得承認我也有自己跨不過的那一關，所以……別太在意了。」將麥克疑問的表情看在眼裡，她輕嘆口氣。「其實在這一步之前，我們也可以試試婚姻諮詢的，但我壓根沒這打算，你知道為什麼嗎？」

低頭注視還看不出隆起的腹部，輕輕來回撫摸，利亞轉回視線再度看著麥克，眼中滿是堅毅。「我是個護士，也嫁了一個軍人，我想我已經夠像我媽了，我不想再更像她了。我不希望哪一天我開始對著這個孩子說，我跟你爸爸這一輩子這樣過都是因為你。」

「利亞……」

「我跟你抱怨過那些事，你沒想過這麼嚴重對吧？其實我也沒有，我猜大概有些最真實的反應就是只會在緊要關頭出現。別誤會，我還是愛她，就像她愛我一樣，不過有時候事情就是稍微有點複雜的，我們不也是？」

看進麥克關懷憂慮的眼睛，利亞安撫般地對他微笑。

「妳……」麥克盯著她看了一會，頓了一下才繼續道：「妳們永遠是我的家人。」

「那當然。」拍拍他的手臂，利亞因情感而濕潤的眼中流露慧黠光輝。「這小傢伙肯定不會這麼簡單就放過你。」

之後他們奇妙地達成某種默契，儘管麥克搬到了客房去睡，簽好的離婚協議書就收在主臥室的抽屜裡，他們仍然同住一個屋簷下。置身於一種彷彿浸泡在溫水中的停滯狀態，兩人只專注於即將為人父母的角色，把留待未來落實的事項等到時機來臨再定案。

然而一個問題解決了，不代表不會有新的問題。雖然不到情況凶險，利亞懷孕期間還是不得不請了假在家安胎，當然利亞的母親能不時來幫忙，不過麥克非常明白，盡可能跟利亞一起走過這一切仍是他的責任，也是他的期望。

勤務負擔對個人生活的擠壓是特勤這份工作的老問題，若只是如此，麥克或許還不至於如此煩惱，但在面對這壓力的同時還要牢牢管控自己動搖的心情，就讓他開始感到精神負荷超載了。如果是三年前，他完全能把握住忠誠與友誼之間的界線，甚至於是一年前，即便心中有尚待釐清的困惑，他也還能將公私劃分得極為清楚。可是自從近乎能夠確信自己與班的情感是雙向的之後，麥克發現自己心中那個掌握住何時該稱呼對方長官，何時又會直呼對方名字的機制開始失控，他需要耗費越來越大的心力才能在工作中過濾掉自己對班的私情，好維持執勤時再重要不過的集中力。

即便如此，他都偶爾會在應當視那個男人為總統時忘情地以私人眼光去看待他。麥克比任何人都明白對這份工作而言這有多麼危險，何況事涉總統安危，也就讓這份壓力更加難以承受。

麥克是個硬漢，卻也明白何時該面對問題，而非逞強到底危及他人。躺向沙發椅背仰望著天花板發愣，無論多不情願，他想著還是得找個時機說出來才行。而時機來得遠比他想得要快得多。

週日下午，帶著文件來到白宮起居區向總統簡報完德國總理來訪當日需要總統配合的事項，並遞送維安計劃請本人過目後，麥克便坐在總統對面等候他的回覆或可能出現的任何疑問。就在艾許戴上眼鏡瀏覽紙面好一陣子後，他聽見了那聲毫無自覺的嘆息，從迅速看完的文件中抬起頭，沒摘下眼鏡，艾許的視線越過鏡框上方直盯著麥克。隨著那動作，他額前擠起鮮明的抬頭紋，讓他難得看起來符合他的實際年齡。觀察他的特勤片刻後，總統摘下眼鏡隨文件一同扔在桌面，朝滿臉疲憊的男人溫和說道：

「這計劃看來沒什麼問題，就照你說的去執行──你還好吧？」

像是此刻才查覺到自己的失態，麥克坐直身子謹慎回答。「謝謝你，長官。我很好。呃……還過得去。」接收到總統不以為然的目光，他遲疑一瞬間，對回答稍做了修改。

「好吧，至少這還不算是我聽過最低估狀況的保守回答。」笑看麥克有些忐忑的神情，艾許緩緩點頭。「需要談談嗎？」

「我接下來應該會開始減少輪值次數，當然還要評估這個人力缺口對特勤組運作有多少影響……我會跟局長討論這件事。」

「其實琳妮跟我打了賭。看你是會硬撐到底還是願意坦承自己的困難。挺高興我贏了。」

「……謝謝你對我的信心？」瞪著艾許簡直有點像在幸災樂禍的表情，麥克努力維持住自己在總統面前的禮儀。

「我可是過來人，麥克，我知道一切都不容易。不過那非常值得。」聽著艾許寬慰的語氣，注視他臉上滿是自豪的表情，想起那個聰敏勇敢的男孩，麥克露出笑容，感到心中頓時安穩下來。

「其實那也不是全部的原因。」

「麥克？」

「我沒想過會這麼困難。我原本以為沒什麼可改變的，我既然能同時是你的朋友又同時做好這份工作，那現在應該也一樣。可是……」

「現實總是跟預想的不同，對嗎。」艾許回望他的神情讓麥克幾乎想上前擁住對座的男人。

「班，別誤會，我的決定不是那樣。正好相反。利亞跟我已經談好了，我們會在孩子出生後離婚。」

艾許聞言臉上滿是驚愕。「麥克！你確定──」

「我很確定，利亞也是。」

「那你為什麼……」

「你是總統，是我的保護標的，可是我無法專心，因為我無法只拿你當總統看待。而且、」

「而且你是白宮特勤組的組長，這意味著你是一個非常不適當的交往對象。不過老實說，我最近正在疑惑，當你身為一個總統時，到底跟誰約會可以讓你免除以權勢威逼對方的性騷擾嫌疑。」

抬手搓了搓臉，艾許苦笑起來。

「所以這不只是休假而已，還有你的去留問題。」

麥克猶豫地望著他，沉聲回覆。「是的，但還是要再看看狀況，留下可能不是明智的選擇，但我也並不認為離開是正確的決定。」

「你知道，其實有個最明智又正確的選擇……」

「班，那真的不是個選項。」

「對，那不是。我只是……」低下頭看著自己的雙手，艾許輕聲繼續未完的話語。「我希望你明白你要冒的風險，這不只是影響到你的私生活而已，還會影響到你的職涯，我不希望你後悔。」

站起身，麥克終於伸出手在桌面上緊抓住對方的手使勁一拉，隔著小桌將對方扯進懷裡。

「你是總統，我當然明白。」

靠在麥克肩頭笑了一下，總統擺脫那溫暖的懷抱，直視著他搖搖頭。「不，我想你不太明白。麥克，我們對打時，你的攻擊我可能一分鐘都挺不過──對，我當然知道你平常都在放水。不過在我的領域，你同樣撐不了幾分鐘，有些攻擊可以讓你的人生在短時間內就被摧毀。」

「你是總統，你會有辦法的。」

「真是感謝你對我的信心。」白他一眼，但艾許最終露出了麥克特別喜歡的那種溫暖的笑容。「……我很高興你願意為我冒這種風險。」

然而世事難料，麥克的電腦裡那封只寫了開頭就遭到擱置的辭職信到頭來也還是沒有機會被寫完。

當他與他的總統在倫敦街頭或地下奔逃時，麥克不禁打從心底慶幸自己的遲疑。哪怕現在的狀況毫不樂觀糟到極點，但如果在這種關頭他卻只能隔著大洋在電視新聞前束手無策窮擔心，他想他的人生中不會有比這更後悔的事了。

在發出震天巨響的氣爆後，一切歸於寂靜，週遭一片漆黑。恢復意識時，麥克動了動，確認自己全身上下沒有重到他扛不住的傷，然後呼喊那個理應在他身旁的人的名字。「班！班！」

總統給他的回應是細微的呻吟與嗆咳聲。掙扎起身順著聲音探去，麥克憑著觸覺在黑暗中摸到對方的臉頰，湊上前去低語。「還好嗎？」

「咳，除了到處痛得要命之外一切都很好。」

「後援應該會沿路搜過來，這裡不會被火勢波及，先待在這等他們來吧。你還撐得住嗎？」

「可以。不過麥克……」

「嗯？」感覺到艾許伸手握住了自己還貼在他臉上的手，麥克輕聲回問。

「你就暫時待在這位置好嗎？這樣感覺好些。」

「當然，我會一直在這。」

聽著艾許道謝的聲音裡那極難察覺的細微顫抖，回想起眼看著對方被綁走、隨時都可能被處決時那讓自己幾乎瘋狂的憤怒與絕望，麥克深吸一口氣，拿捏出相對位置突然就吻了上去。艾許嚐起來有硝煙、灰燼、汗水與血腥味，以及鮮活的生命氣息，令人無比安心。彷彿也一直在等待迎合麥克的舉動，艾許發出了模糊的嗚咽，手掌在唇舌交纏間摸索著撫上他後頸，他們就那樣在黑暗中肆意親吻，交換難以用言語傳達的慰藉，直到麥克聽見上方傳來撬門與搜救的呼喊聲。

「總算來了。」

啞聲咕噥著，輕撫艾許臉頰，麥克向後退開回到原位，與此同時，上方傳來門被硬拉開的聲響，而後光線由上而下照入原本伸手不見五指的黑暗空間，映亮了他們狼狽不堪的面容。

然而他們都還活著。

「我有沒有跟你說過我超討厭葬禮？」

聽著耳邊那夾雜痛楚卻掃去所有陰霾的笑聲，麥克心懷感激。


End file.
